Don't Forget
by midnightrose16
Summary: Bella&Edward were best friends,that is until he became a famous actor. 1 year later Bella becomes a famous singer is thrust into the world of Hollywood.Will Edward and Bella meet again,will they forget the past finally tell eachother how they really feel?
1. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. The plot however is mine. Oh and the songs that will be in this are not mine either, they belong to their respective singers/bands.

"This next song was the first song I wrote for this album. It's called Don't Forget." I say into the mic, "It's about sometimes when things get a little hectic the one you care about most can sometimes forget you."

Did you forget

That I was even alive

Did you forget

Everything you ever had

Did you forget

Did you forget

About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget (did you forget)

What we were feeling inside

Now I'm left

To forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget it

Please don't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

As I play I'm drawn back in time to a year before, before I became who I am today. I was a sophmore in high school, just starting the school year. My best friend Edward, an inspiring actor, was there with me. Edward Masen, the most known male actor in the U.S. And yes he was my best friend, this was of course before he became a big shot and moved to Hollywood. Back then he was just a small actor, getting parts in advertisements and maybe sometimes small parts in movies, but that was it. Me? I'm just a girl who he trusted in, his rock when he didn't get a part, his practice partner, nothing more. Now I'm headlining my first ever tour. Yeah, me Bella Swan, ex-best friends with Edward Masen is now touring the country.

It all started when Edward got a major part in a movie. He was taken out of school and put in Hollywood to shoot the movie. We talked all the time, email, by phone, even little text messages here and there. After that first movie things started to go down hill, we barely talked anymore. He was always off shooting movies or doing interviews for them. I called him once, only to get a blunt answer saying that he was busy and that he'd call me back later. He never did. Soon we lost all contact with each other. And that's when I wrote my first song, "Don't Forget".

My singing career started to rise after that, I played at local bars and cafes. At one of my shows I was noticed by a producer from Twilight Records. James McLance, he was amazingly nice for someone who worked with big shot singers. He offered me a record deal, and I of course agreed. That started it. My first tour was with a band called "Eclipse", I was their opening act. We became fast friends. I soon forgot all about Edward and our broken friendship, he was merley a small memory of before I became a singer. But actually I had to thank him for starting my career, because if he hadn't left I would not have written that song. The song that changed my life completely.

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

The crowd cheered as I finished the song.

"Thank You!" I smiled into the mic, "I'd like to invite my two best friends onto the stage to help me sing a song!"

"Please welcome, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale!!"

Alice, Rosalie and I have been friends for a while now. Well actually since I started my singing career with Twilight Records. Rosalie is my publicist/agent and Alice is my fashion coordinator. They also did a little singing with me, we wrote songs and did a lot of recording with each other.

"Hello Los Angeles!" Alice says excitedly into her mic.

"Are you ready for the hottest girls in town??" Rose yells, and the crowd goes crazy.

Bella-

I saw you looking over  
and now I see you moving this way  
Pushing through the crowd  
like you've got  
something to say  
But you couldn't walk  
'cause the music's  
taken over your feet  
I can tell by your toes that you're  
rocking to this beat

Alice-

Gotta dance till you ache,  
till you drop,  
till you break  
Free your soul,  
lemme see you shake

One by one were stealing the stage,  
Here we come so get out of our way

All-  
It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on,  
so we'll scream it out loud  
Yeah

Rose-

I know your type  
and all the hype is going  
straight to your head  
And everybody's stopping  
what their doing cause  
your face is turning red, Yeah,  
Gotta learn how to move to  
the groove, give in or get out

Put your hands in the air,  
stand up in your chair and shout!

Bella-  
You're all dolled up with nowhere to go  
You wanna get out and put on a show  
There's nothing wrong with staying at home  
As long as you've got your radio

All-  
It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your pary on, so sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on, so scream it  
Don't wanna wait, and don't you be late  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight it's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it out loud

Come on,  
Dallas, Texas, bring it home for me baby!

Alice-  
The little things that you do  
From across the room  
I see you sending me clues  
They're in the way you make me move

Rose-  
It won't be long till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight, it's a crazy night  
Get your party on,  
so we'll scream it

All-  
Don't wait,  
and don't ya be late  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight,  
it's a crazy night  
Get your party on,  
and scream it out loud

And scream it out loud! Yeah yeah, yeah yeah.

Get your party on, get your, your party on  
Let's do it again!


	2. Forever and Always

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters, sadly. But I do own the plot line and some new characters. Also the songs I use belong to their respective singers/bands.

Chapter 2: Forever and Always

The concert was amazing, I did 3 oncores and had an amazing time. Wow right? And this was only my first concert of the tour.

"Wow Bella, you rocked!" Alice congratulates as we walk into my dressing room.

"Thanks, you two did great!" I smile.

"Thanks Bells! Ok, so you have another concert tomorrow night and then we move on the New York and make our way back again!" Rose announced.

Alice squeals, "That means we can hang out in LA all tomorrow!"

"Yup, and knowing you two I'm going to get dragged shopping aren't I?" I say sarcastically.

"Well duh!" They both exclaim.

\*/\*/\*/\*/\*\/*\/*\*/\*/\*/\*/\*\/*\/*\*/\*/\*/\*/\*\/*\/*\*/\*/\*/\*/\*\/*\/*\*/\*/\*/\*/\*\/*\/*\*/\*/\*/\*/\*\/*\/*\

**Later That Night**

We finally made it back to our hotel at around 11:30. Once we got checked in I decided to take a shower while Alice and Rose watched TV.

When I got out I found Alice and Rose practically glued to the screen. They didn't even notice me walk in.

"Hey what are you watching?" I ask glancing at the screen. There my eyes lock onto a pair of familiar emerald green eyes. I immediately look away afraid of the tears that were threatening to spill.

"So how's shooting for "The Awakening" going?" The reporter asks him.

"It's doing well. Especially for me because this is my first horror film I've done." He answers, smiling at the camera.

"Do you think you could tell us a little about the movie? Or maybe your costars?"

"Well, I can't tell you anything about the movie but I can say my costars, Jasper and Emmett are the best."

"So, do you have a girl friend?" The reporter asks moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Haha, no I don't"

"And why not?"

"No one has really caught my eye."

"Really? Reporters say that you have an on off relationship with Tanya Denali correct?"

"Not really, were friends."

"Well thanks for talking with me."

"Your welcome."

I can't bear to hear anymore. I turn around just as Alice turns off the TV.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Rose sighs.

"He is isn't he…" Alice replies.

"I don't think there's anything special about him at all." I retort.

"WHAT??" They both exclaim.

"What?? I don't"

"How can you not think there is anything special about him? Just his looks could be considered special." Rose says.

"I'd say that our Bella has a little crush on the famous Edward Masen." Alice sings.

Now it's my turn to say, "WHAT? Are you kidding me? Why would I like someone as shallow, and superficial as him?"

"Bella's got a crushh!" Rose teases.

"NO I DON'T! OKAY? I JUST HATE HIS GUTS, GOT IT?" I scream.

"Okay, okay, chill Bella… Chill." Alice says.

"My goodness what's gotten into you?" Rose asks.

Great, now you've done it Bella. Now your going to tell them all about him. How are you supposed to tell them without crying your eyes out? Oh, well since you've already given something away, might as well tell them the whole thing.

"I'm sorry guys… it's just that I know Edward."

"What do you mean you know him?" Alice asks confused.

"We were best friends when we were younger." I sigh.

"Woah, wait what?" Rose asks.

"Me and Edward were best friends… that is until he became what he is now…" Alice and Rose's eyes got really big. "Yeah, we were really close but then he just sort of stopped calling and soon we lost contact. I haven't talked to him in like 2 years now." I continue. "The last thing he said to me was, I don't need you anymore Bella, I've got other things to worry about now." Now practically sobbing on Alice's shoulder.

"Oh honey, I didn't know." Rose says sincerely.

"That's ok, you two would have figured it out anyways." I reply.

After I finish crying, Rose and Alice decide to go to bed. The lights go off and I fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

Once upon a timeI believe it was a TuesdayWhen i caught your eyeWe caught onto somethingI hold onto the nightYou looked me in the eyeAnd told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

Cause it seems to meThis thing is breaking downWe almost never speakI don't feel welcome anymoreBaby what happenedPlease tell me cause one second it was perfectNow you're halfway out the door

And i stare, at the phoneHe still, hasn't calledAnd you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at allAnd you flashback to when he saidForever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrongIt rains when you're here and it rains when you're goneCause i was there when you saidForever and always

Forever and Always: Taylor Swift.

**AN. **The songs in the last chapter were, Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, and Party by Demi Lovat.

Thanks for reading!! XD Marie.


	3. White Horse

Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't own the songs that I put in this fanficiton they belong to their respective singers/bands, only unless I wrote them then they belong to me. I only own the plot line and any new characters that may be added.

Chapter 3: White Horse

I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale I'm not the one to sweep off her feet, Lead her up the stairwell This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down Now it's too late for you And your White Horse, to come around

Shopping with Alice and Rose:

"_Bella, I'll always be with you, I promise. Forever and always." Edward says to me. _

"_I know Edward, you'll always be there for me. Wherever I am." I tell him._

"_You bet" He says leaning in towards me. "You know, I've always loved you." He whispers._

_I smile and lean in, our lips are almost touching now. They inch closer and closer by the second. Then they finally touch, in a soft and gentle…_

"Bella!!! Bella!! Wake up!" I hear an annoying voice call.

"Ugggnnuuuhhh, what?" I groan.

"Wake up! Come on! Shopping awaits us!" The voice squeals. There's only one person who would be awake and hyper at this hour, Alice.

"Alice….. Let me sleep! I won't be getting sleep for months after this because of the tour!"

"But come on!!! Shops open in an hour!!"

"But Alliiccee… sleep is important…. You don't want me to fall asleep on our trip now would you?" I whine.

"Fine! But only 30 more minutes!"

Ahh, more sleep.

**30 Minutes later**

I had gotten about 10 more minutes of sleep. Soon Alice came bounding into my room and demanded that she would throw a fit if I wasn't out of bed in 5 minutes. So now here I am walking out of the hotel with Alice and Rose. Honestly I didn't really mind shopping (AN I know that Bella dispises shopping but in this story she doesn't mind it so much) as long as I got to help out pick what I got. With Alice I got only 5 outfit throw outs, after that 5 Alice had free will on what ever she wanted to buy for me. It wasn't bad, except she always seems to pick out really bad outfits at first so I use up all my throw outs. Stupid little pixie.

We grabbed a cab and rode to Beverly Hills, aperently the best place to go shopping in all of LA (AN. Honestly I don't know… I've never been to LA so I have no idea).

When we got there Alice pulled me into a store called, "Lilly's Boutique". It was a nice little shop, the clothing in there were more casual. As soon as we walked in Alice and Rose set out to find outfits for me and themselves. I went over to the accessories and looked around at necklaces and bracelets. I really liked to wear necklaces and bracelets, but rings were definitely my favorite.

I looked through the racks of accessories waiting for Alice and Rose to finish making decisions. Grabbing things as I went by, I soon had a handful of things.

"Bella! Come here!! I have some things for you!" Alice called from the fitting rooms.

I walked over and found Alice and Rose sitting down with bundles of clothing in their laps.

"Ok, so go into the fitting room and we'll throw you outfits, kay?" Rose says.

Sighing I walk into the little room and start taking off my clothes, waiting for them to throw something over the door.

The first few outfits were horrible, way to low cut and showed way to much. The last outfits were nice, I liked them a whole lot more than the first few. I had already used 2 of my throw outs, and we were only 2 hours into the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later That Night

We finally got done shopping 3 hours before my concert. I was extremely tired but super pumped for the concert.

For the concert I wore a black mini dress and black knee-high heeled boots. It was a really cute outfit that I had bought earlier. (Outfits on profile)

I got changed and my Alice and Rose did my makeup. After they left to go get somethings, my stage manager came knocked and told me that a celebrity was coming to see my show, and that security would be a little tight tonight.

"Alright, wait who is this special celeb?"

"Umm, I'm not sure Bella. But aparently he's some hot shot."

"Oh, ok then…"

How weird… this was only my second show and I already had a big celebrity coming? Wow.

Alice and Rose came running in as soon as he left.

"Oh my gosh Bella!!! Some big celebrity is coming to your show!!!! Oh my gosh!!!!" Alice squealed.

"Dang Bells! How'd you manage to get the attention of some big celeb?" Rose joked.

"Haha Rose, and I don't really know. Mike just came in and told me that security might be a little tight tonight."

"Ooooo, that means he's pretty famous!" Alice gushes.

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder who it'll be." I ask.

"Who knows, it could be anyone. Oh my gosh what if it's like Tanya Denali or something? Eww, that would be gross. I hear that she's a total snob." Rose says.

"Ugg, that would suck. But we don't know until after the concert right?" I smile.

"Bella, your on in 5." Mike announced.

"Kay, thanks Mike."

I walk over to the stage curtain and wait for my name to be announced.

"Now the girl you've all been waiting for, BELLA SWAN!!" I hear.

I walk out onto the stage, the lights blinding me for a second. As my eyes adjust I look at the audience, it's packed. There are barely any open seats left. I smile and wave.

"Hey everyone!!" I say into my mic. "How are ya'll doing tonight?" The screams are so loud I can barley hear myself think.

"Well, I'm going to start off tonight with, 'Fall From Grace'!"

Intercepting feelings of your fall from grace

a summers hint of red wiped from your face

time and time again you find your words misplaced

autums call couldn't bring you down

it's just that all the strange weather is what keeps you around

The sun is down, the sun is down... Here's to

Summer skies and winter lies

it's a new year, new year

here's to summer skies and winter lies

it's a new year, new year

it's a new way to start this over, a new way to forget it all

here's to summer skies and winter lies

it's a new year, new year

Clear the wreckage you're almost done for now start over start over

Clear the wreckage you're almost done for now start over start over

Summer skies and winter lies

it's a new year, new year

here's to summer skies and winter lies

it's a new year, new year

it's a new way to start this over, a new way to forget it all

here's to summer skies and winter lies

it's a new year, new year.

"Wooh, now I want to introduce my best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale!"

Alice and Rose walk onto the stage. Alice is wearing a black one shoulder shirt, white skinny jeans and black peep-toe studded heels. Rose is wearing a black shirt/dress that was loose on the top but got more fitted at the bottom with pink pep-toe heels. (AN outfits on profile)

"Are you ready to rock?!" Rose yells.

"Good, cause we're going to knock you off your feet!" Alice follows.

"Haha, well this next song is really up beat so I better see you all dancing!" I say.

I go oooh you go aaahlalalala lalalala

I wanna get what I want don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got

Cause I can't wait anymore

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think

Cause you're the only one that's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time forever never wanna hear you say goodbye. (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

I need you so much

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy the moment I met you.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**AN. I'm so sorry for not posting sooner!!! I've been caught up with school work, since we only have like a month left of school!!! XD But I'm so sorry!! I wrote 2 chapters tonight just to make up for it… hehe I hope you like it!! **

**3 Marie**

**Oh and the songs I used are, White Horse by Taylor Swift. Fall From Grace by The New Translation(they're new so you should go check them out) and Untouched by The Veronicas.**


	4. Goodbye To You

Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't own the songs that I put in this fanficiton they belong to their respective singers/bands, only unless I wrote them then they belong to me. I only own the plot line and any new characters that may be added.

Chapter 4: Goodbye To You (Still at the concert)

After Untouched, Alice, Rose and I jump into our next song.

Pop, pop! Pop, pop!I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every clubBut it's me so I'll show loveBut it's me so show me loveWhen I walk into the room people stop and stareIt's like nobody else is thereYou know it's me not youWho said anything about youBoys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hardAnd I get what I want, my name is my credit cardDon't try to hate me because I am so popular..Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!Most guys I dated got intimidatedSo now I date upIf you know what it means so they shut upIf you know what it means so just shut up'Cause I don't wanna give half awayOn the date we don't make upIf you know what I mean when we wake upIf you know what I mean when we break upBoys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hardAnd I get what I want, my name is my credit cardDon't try to hate me because I am so popular..Pop, pop, popular!You always wanna be around meSo you know what it's likeWhen the world is at your feetAnd you're VIP tonightYou've either you got it or you don'tAnd I'm sorry you won'tGet there by using meJust go & do your own thingBoys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hardAnd I get what I want, my name is my credit cardDon't try to hate me because I am so popularPop, pop, popular!Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hardAnd I get what I want, my name is my credit cardDon't try to hate me because I am so popularPop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!Pop, pop, popular!

The crowd I think really liked that song. I did too, it was really catchy. Haha

I look into the crowd as the song ends and see everyone on their feet jumping along to the music. This makes me smile. Then I see a flash of bronze hair. Wait, Bella your loosing your mind. Why would he be here? I shake my head and get back to the concert.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the concert.

The concert ended and I was on my way back to my dressing room with Alice and Rose.

"Bella! Hey the celebrity guest wanted to meet you in person." Mike says running towards us.

"What? They want to meet me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, so hurry up you three and meet me in the meet and greet room." He says rushing back to where he came from.

"Woah Bella. This person not only came to the concert they want to meet you in person!" Rose says excitedly.

"Damn Bella, you're one lucky girl tonight!" Alice laughs.

"Thanks guys, but you two are coming with me to meet this mysterious person." I announce.

We walked in to the dressing room and got changed. I was wearing a black and white splattered tank top, white shorts and white studded ballet flats; Alice was wearing a grey flowwy flowered top with white shorts and white wedges; Rose was wearing a yellow peasant top with jean bermuda shorts and brown sandals. (AN pictures on profile)

As soon as we were finished we walked down to the meet and greet room to meet our mysterious guest.

"Oh my gosh what if it is Tanya?" Alice asks suddenly.

"Hmm… I guess we could think of a way to ditch her." Rose suggests.

"Oh, we could be like… we have to go clean the…. Stage because soda exploded all over it during the show…" I say laughing.

"Or we could flat out tell her she's a snob, and she needs to go to hell?" Alice says unable to contain her laughter. Soon we were all laughing as we walked into the meet and greet room.

We walk into the room and are met by Mike.

"Finally, girls I would like you to meet Jasper and Emmet Cullen," Mike says, pointing to each of them.

"And this is Edward Masen."

Those times I waited for you seem so long ago

I wanted you far too much to ever let you go

You know you never go by "I feel it too"

And I guess I never could lose

It's such a pity to say

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

How could I have loved someone like the one I see in you

Now I remember the good times baby now, and the bad times too

These last few weeks of holding on

The days are dull, the nights are long

Guess it's better to say

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

'Cause baby it's over now

No need to talk about it

It's not the same

My love for you's just no the same

And my heart, and my heart

And my heart can't stand the strain

And my love, and my love

And my love…

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

How could I have loved someone like the one I see in you

Now I remember the good times baby now, and the bad times too

These last few weeks of holding on

The days are dull, the nights are long

Guess it's better to say

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN: Hey!! It's Marie, so how'd you like this chapter? Lol well I'm not sure when I'll have time to write the next chapter but I promise it will be up soon! I'm sorry again for the late post of this and the last chapter. School suck, but you gotta have it right? Lol anyways I hope you all are liking the story! Thanks for reading!! **

**3 Marie**

**The songs used in this chapter are: Popular by The Veronicas, and Goodbye to You by the Veronicas.**


	5. What Ever It Takes

Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't own the songs that I put in this fanficiton they belong to their respective singers/bands, only unless I wrote them then they belong to me. I only own the plot line and any new characters that may be added.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5: What Ever It Takes

I stood there wide eyed as I looked straight at him. No it wasn't possible… He shouldn't be here.

"Ahhemm… Ummm Bella, care to greet your guests?" Mike said glancing at me and Edward as I continued to stare at him.

"Oh, how rude of me! Hi, I'm Bella. Did you like the concert?" I ask politely. _Maybe if I pretend that I don't know him… maybe he won't say anything._

"You were amazing!" Emmett, the big muscular guy said.

"Yeah, you were really good." Jasper, the blonde one says.

Edward didn't say anything, he just stood there staring intently at the ground. Did he think that I would get mad at him? Maybe he's just afraid to admit what he did wrong. Or maybe…

Someone elbowed me. I turn my head to the left and see Alice and Rose standing there feeling awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, my stylist and my publicist. Also my best friends." I smile.

"Nice to meet you" Jasper and Emmett say at once. Edward was still silent.

"You too, so what brings you three here?" Alice says.

"Well Emmett here has been dying to meet you since you came out with your single "Don't Forget" and so he dragged me and Edward." Jasper explained.

"Oh, I see. Well what should we do now?" Rose says.

"Well have you ladies eaten?" Emmett asks.

"No, we haven't, we were just about to go get something before we get on our tour bus and head out of here." Explained Alice. Emmett and Jasper nod.

"Would you like to join us for dinner then?" Jasper offers.

"Sure, we'd love that." I answer.

We all piled into the limo that was waiting in front of the venue. Some how Alice ended up sitting next to Jasper, Rose with Emmet, leaving me next to Edward. Great.

I think Rose and Alice obviously have some sort of connection to Emmett and Jasper. I kinda felt left out… and I guess Edward felt the same way because he kept looking intently out the window the entire ride to the restaurant.

The limo pulled up to La Bella Italia, an Italian restaurant. The food was great here, it was one of my favorite places, and not just because it has my name in it. Haha

All six of us piled out of the limo and entered the restaurant. The hostess was a young woman, with light brown hair. She immediately recoignized Edward and asked for his autograph. She kept flirting with him non-stop as she led us to a secluded table in the back.

"Your waitress will be out in a moment to take your orders, if you need anything. Anything at all just call me over" She said looking at Edward, and winking at him as she said the last word.

I rolled my eyes, noticing that Edward seemed to like this constant flirtation. Almost amused.

"Wow Eddie, she was all over you wasn't she?" Emmett said throwing Edward a smirk.

"My name is Edward not _Eddie_" Edward says, finally speaking.

"And the silent one finally talks." Jasper announces. The whole table laughs and Edward glares at him.

"Hi, my name is Jessica. I will be your waitress for this evening. May I offer you some drinks?" The blonde waitress asks looking directly at Edward. This was starting to get really annoying. Do we have to see every girl throw their selves at him every second?

"Umm… what does everyone want?" I say.

"Dr. Pepper" Alice and Jasper say at the same time.

"Coke for me" Emmett and Rose say.

"I'll just have water please" Edward says.

"I'll have a peach iced tea." I say smiling at Jessica.

Jessica walks away to get our drinks.

"So I hear you three are shooting a movie?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, we're shooting 'The Awakening'." Emmett answers.

Soon they are in their own private conversations, ignoring everyone else. Alice and Jasper also seem to be having their own conversation. Leaving me with a silent Edward, again.

"So, how's the shooting going?" I ask, trying to end this awkward silence.

"Uh, great. How's your album?"

"Fine… So…"

"Ummm… look, Bella, I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Edward I don't care if you apologize, I won't forgive." I say, annoyed that he had brought up a sore subject.

"Please let me explain…."

"No, I don't want to discuss this."

"But Bell.."

"What part of 'no' do you not understand Edward? Has Hollywood messed up your brain so much that you can't even comprehend what I'm saying?" I ask. Edward's silent.

Edward:0 Bella:1

Dinner went on well, besides the fact that Edward and I refused to talk to each other. I felt bad for ruining Alice and Rose's night, but I really don't want to talk to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The limo dropped us girls off at our hotel first. The boys said that they would walk us to our rooms, even though they didn't even stay in the hotel.

We walked into the hotel and waited for an elevator. As soon as one came, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper ran in and closed the doors before Edward and I even got there.

"Thanks guys…" I mutter under my breath. I hear Edward chuckle from behind me.

Edward and I waited for the next elevator to get here. It was getting pretty awkward. As soon as an elevator came we got in and I pressed our floor.

"Bella, will you please listen to me?" Edward asked.

"No"

"Bella, you have to hear my side of the story!" He said, his voice getting agrivated.

"I don't care, you hurt me and that's final."

"But you don't undersand…"

"Understand what? How you completely ignored your best friend? How you said that you couldn't talk to me because of your 'carrer'?" I fumed.

"Will you at least listen to me for a minute here?!"

"Why would I listen to some one who broke my heart over and over again? And then succeeded in crushing it?!"

Edward was silent. I realized what I had said. I confessed my feelings to him… Crap…

I looked at the numbers on the top of the elevator, willing it to go faster so I wouldn't have to face Edward.

"I… didn't know…." He whispered. I snorted.

"I really didn't… how… why… you liked me?" He seemed so confused. What was it that he didn't understand?

"I liked you. LIKED. Now I don't, so you don't have to worry." I say, feeling tears form in my eyes.

*Diinngg* The elevator rings. Finally.

I sigh and step out of the elevator first, walking quickly down the hall to my room. I faintly hear Edward jogging to keep up with me. Right when I reach my door I feel something pull my wrist.

I'm completely swung backward, now facing Edward. Who's face showed about a million emotions at once, anger, joy, even confused.

"What?" I say, wanting to get out of the hallway and safely inside the room.

"Bella, why didn't you ever tell me?" He asks softly.

"Because I knew you didn't feel the same way, and I didn't want to get hurt."

"But, all those times I asked you if you liked someone. You always said no…"

"Psh… I lied"

"But… Why? Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the beginning?"

"Because you would never like a girl like me, there I said it, ok?!?!" I say getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"No, it's not ok! You should have told me!" He roared. I cringed at his sudden anger out burst.

"Oh so now it's my fault?!"

"Yes!… NO!… Uggg, you make things so complicated!"

"Me?! I make things more complicated? You're the one who was completely thick headed!"

"Me, thick headed?!"

Things weren't working out, all we were doing was yelling at each other. Blaming each other for random things.

"I can't stand you!!!!" I yell turning around trying to get my key card out of my pocket. Tears were now running down my cheeks and my face was pink with anger.

Then all of a sudden he grabs my wrist and turns me around. I can barely see anything out of my tear filled eyes, but I can see him coming closer and closer.

And he crashes his lips to mine….

A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
There's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do what ever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

She said if we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see  
She said like it or not it's the way it's gonna be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

I know you deserve much better  
Remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Let's start over, start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
Whatever it takes

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter!! And thanks for reading!! Oh, and if you have any sugestions I'm free for advice! Lol 3 Marie**


	6. Your Call

Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't own the songs that I put in this fanficiton they belong to their respective singers/bands, only unless I wrote them then they belong to me. I only own the plot line and any new characters that may be added.

**Please read the AN at the end. ****J**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Don't Forget Chapter 6: Your Call

I stood there frozen as his lips came closer and closer to mine. This wasn't supposed to happen…. No… Bella stop, think! Don't let him get to you! You've built up these walls fore what like 2 years? Don't let him tear them down with one simple kiss!

I had to stop this, this wasn't right.

I pressed my hands up to his chest and pushed.

"Who said I liked you, Edward?" I sneered, hoping he wouldn't see right through my lie.

Not taking another look at him I slipped the key card into the slot and ran into my room. Closing the door tightly behind me.

I sighed and fell down onto the floor with my back pressed against the door. Tears ran down my face and I tried to control my sobs.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice called from the bathroom. I looked up and saw her standing at the door of the bathroom with a concerned look.

"Oh, honey what's wrong?" Rose asks, coming towards me. She engulfs me into a hug and tries to calm me down. Alice follows soon after.

"Edward… he… ran….kiss… door….sad…cant….anymore…" I stuttered barely even getting a few words out.

"Edward ran after you and kissed you in front of the door and you can't take it anymore?" Alice says, knowing exactly what I wanted to say. **(hahaha omg that rhymed! Lol sorry had to point that out)**

I nod and continue to sob into Rose's chest, staining her shirt with my tears.

"Honey, it's alright. Just forget about him, it's your last night in LA. Go have some fun chica!!" Rose says.

"Yeah Bella, you don't need some jerk to knock at your door. You don't need him." Alice says.

Yeah… they're right… I can't Edward come into my life and break my heart again. I won't let him, no I wont.

"You're right, I can't let him just walk in and take me down." I choke out, feeling more confident in myself. "Let's go do something fun!"

"That's the spirit Bells!" Alice says really excitedly. "Come on, get in the shower. I know a great club we can go to."

I smile and walk into the bathroom, stripping my clothes and turning on the shower. I grab my favorite strawberry and freesia shampoo and rinsed it in.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my and walked out. There stood Alice and Rose already dressed, and my outfit on the bed.

Rose was wearing a v-necked tank top with jean shorts and black pep-toed pumps. Alice was wearing a pink halter top, white shorts and also black pumps. I was wearing a salmon and black colored mini dress with, surprisingly, black pumps. I'd have to say we looked hot.

The three of us strutted out of the room and made our way to the elevator.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Just a club called "Midnight", it's supposed to be the hottest club in LA." Rose answered.

We got into the limo and drove to "Midnight", it was a pretty cool looking place. Lots of lights and stuff. Not to mention an extremely long line outside the door. Haha, one of the perks of being a rock star, you can just walk in.

And that's exactly what we did, the bouncers recognized me as soon as I walked up to them. They let us right in.

Since I was only 18, not old enough to drink Alice ordered me a regular coke, while Alice and Rose both got some sort of fruity alcoholic drink. **(since I'm only 16, I have no idea what you would order at a bar)**

"Bella!! We have to go out onto the dance floor!" Rose announced.

"Yeah! Come on Bella, show us what you've got!!" Alice called at me. I slowly walked over to where they were standing, they had taught me a bunch of dance moves when we first met, and I have to say so myself that I'm getting pretty good at them.

We danced almost the entire time that we were at "Midnight". By the time we got back to the hotel it was about 2 in the morning. Alice and Rose were slightly drunk and crashed when they hit their beds. I on the other hand went to wash up and practice a little guitar before bed.

Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry

Call, I'm desperate for your voice

Listening to the song we used to sing

In the car, do you remember

Butterfly, Early Summer

It's like playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet

Like when we would meet

Cause I was born to tell you I love you

And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine

Stay with me tonight.

Your Call- Secondhand Serenade. (I've recently become like obsessed with them, you may see a bunch of songs from Secondhand Serenade coming up)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note: Hey guys!!! I am ****EXTREMELY**** sorry for not writing more sooner!!!! L Life's been a little hectic, especially at the end of the school year. I'm soooooooo sorry!! I promise once school ends I'll start posting a whole lot more!!!!!! I'm sorry again!!! And thanks for your reviews!! I love hearing from you guys! Love yall! Ciao! 3 Marie**


	7. Why

**Don't Forget **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't own the songs that I put in this fanficiton they belong to their respective singers/bands, only unless I wrote them then they belong to me. I only own the plot line and any new characters that may be added.**

**Don't Forget Chapter 7: Why**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Wow, tour has been amazing so far! Our next stop was St. Louis. I've never been there but I've heard it's pretty cool. (hehe STL is my hometown… I just had to put it in my first story. ****J)**

We got into St. Louis at around 7 in the morning. We would be staying in here for 2 days, just to relax a bit. Plus if we tried to relax in a really big city, I'm sure we'd get hounded by hundreds of paparazzi. I'm glad we are in a smaller city. Hey, a girl's got to relax!

The tour bus pulled up to the Hilton Hotel, near Plaza Frontenac. 

"Ooooo! I can't wait to go see the Arch!!! We have to go up!!" Alice says, literally bouncing off her seat. 

"Oh! And we have to go to Ted Drewes! I've heard that they have the best frozen custard!!" Rose pipes.

"Of course guys! I mean we're in St. Louis for 2 days, we can go anywhere we want!" I say.

We decided to freshen up and go tour St. Louis. There's a lot to see, we first went to the Arch. It is pretty amazing, the view from the top is awesome. We went to St. Louis Bread Co. for lunch, everywhere else it's called Panera Bread. But if you ask any St. Louisin you will get St. Louis Bread Co. After lunch we went to the City Museum. It's like a giant playground indoors with slides ropes, everything. There's even a maze at the top, but its pretty small, you have to crawl on your hands and knees around it. 

"Oh, my gosh! This place is so much fun!" Alice exclaims.

"I wonder if they have a gift shop" Rose says, always shopping.

"I think they have like 3... On all different levels!" I say, I haven't had this much fun at a museum in like ever!

We were on our way out when we ran into a group of girls. They were about 16 and looked like they we're having a lot of fun. I wish I had a close group of friends growing up. I just had Edward, not that I'm really complaining but I think a group of close girl friends would have be cool. 

"Oh my gosh! You're Bella Swan!" The short Asian girl exclaims, rushing towards me. "…Oh, sorry. I guess I'm probably creeping you out. But you're like my favorite artist!"

"Haha, it's fine. What's your name?"

"Amy… it's really nice to meet you." She smiles.

"Amy! What did we tell you about running off?!" A brunette girl calls. 

"Sorry Casey… I saw Bella Swan… and I got excited." Amy says shyly. 

"Hahhaha I'm just kidding raccoon!" Casey answers.

"I know panda!!" Amy laughs.

"Raccoon! Panda!!" A voice calls from behind us.

"Hannah! Come on… where's Kate and Alison??" Casey answers.

"Sorry about my friends… we're on break and they wanted to come here" Amy laughed.

"Oh that's fine. It's cute how you guys have nicknames for each other." I smiled.

"Haha thanks, I'm raccoon, Casey's panda, Hannah's monkey, Alison is wolf, and Kate's Chihuahua" 

"That's so cute!!" Alice exclaims unexpectedly from next to me.

"Hey… Will you sign my notebook?" Amy asks shyly.

"Sure of course!!" I smile. 

Alice, Rose, and I all signed her book and took a few pictures with the 5 of them. They also said that they didn't have tickets to the shows I was playing here, and I gave them front row and backstage tickets for all of them, they were pretty cool for 16 year olds. 

After the city museum we went out for dinner and then went back to the hotel. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

1 Month Later:

Man, touring was tiring. We were constantly on the bus, driving from here to there. But it's all part of the music industry… tours. It has been fun though, I mean going across the country with your two best friends doing the thing you like most. This is the life, and man was it tiring. 

We finally made it to the hotel in Utah, we were exhausted. Alice and Rose crashed onto their beds as soon as we stepped into the suite. I did too as soon as I changed into something more comfortable. 

_Bella… Bella…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for leaving you, I never wanted to do it… I'm sorry I made you cry… please just give me a chance… please… we used to be best friends…. Why? Why?_

I woke up with a start. That was a really weird dream… I'm just really confused right now…. Aren't dreams supposed to tell you about stuff that's going to happen? Ahh, I don't want to think about this anymore.

"Hey Bella, you should come see this…" Rose called from the TV room.

I walked in and saw Rose and Alice staring at the screen. I was an interview… about Edward…

"So Edward, have you spotted any girls you like lately?" The reporter asked.

"Not, really… though there is this one girl.."

"Can we get some details about this mystery girl?"

"Umm… I'm not going to say her name because she'll get hounded by reporters, but I will say that she was my best friend growing up." 

I froze. 

Did he mean me? What is going on in this world! I'm so confused!!

"Oh so childhood sweetheart eh?"

"Yeah… you could say that… we never dated but I definatly had a crush on her." Edward blushed.

HE BLUSHED?!?!?! What the hell? He never blushes… and now he does? And of all things talking about me?!

"Oh… so do you think she's watching right now?" 

"I don't think so… we aren't on very good terms right now…"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Well… I kinda just left her when I became an actor… and she never forgave me for it…" 

"Ah… well if she is watching what would you say to her?"

"Um… I guess I would say… I'm sorry… for what I did, I didn't mean to… and that I… I…love…you.."

Why do you do this to me?Why do you do this so easily?You make it hard to smile becauseYou make it hard to breatheWhy do you do this to me?A phrasing that's a single tear,Iis harder than I ever fearedAnd you were left feeling so these days aren't easyLike they have been once beforeThese days aren't easy do you do this to me?Why do you do this so easily?You make it hard to smile becauseYou make it hard to breatheWhy do you do this to me?To me, to me, to me... 

Why: Secondhand Serenade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note!!!**

**Hey guys!!! So I hope you liked the chapter! And I'm open for any sugestions you all might have! So please tell me!! :D **

**So I was thinking about another story… I've got a summary for it:**

**The year is 1913 welcome to the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Masen. Will they find love or will the struggle to maintain social power dominate their lives. **

**Tell me what you think!! Please and Thanks!! :D**

**Love you all!! 3 Marie**


End file.
